


wrap yourself around me

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Winterhawkshock prompts I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  "[How in Thor's name did you manage to get paint there of all places?" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984531)

3\.  "[Well there go my plans for a romantic evening… hand me the lube, willya?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984543)

4\.  “[Maybe jumping into a leaf pile will make you feel better.” for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984561)

5\.  '[Private Detectives AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984600)

6\.  '[Feeling his body in the dark' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984606)

7\.  '[Getting ready for Santa' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984621)

8\.  '[Lust' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984642)

9\.  '[First Kiss' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984651)

10\.  '[Bent' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984663)

11\.   ***** '[Biting; Ice Play; Begging; Blindfolds' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/24984690)

12\.  '[Dream Crush AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/26714280)

13\.  '[Theater AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/26714307)

14.  '[See Your Breath' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/28266522)

15.  '[Secret relationship' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/31262046)

16.  '[The house wasn't the same to her anymore' for caitriona-3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/32331207)

17.  '[See your breath' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189595/chapters/38121695)


	2. "How in Thor's name did you manage to get paint there of all places?" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on tumblr.

Darcy rubbed the washcloth behind Clint’s ear, shaking her head. Bucky was toweling off his head.  

“Look, I have a very good answer for you…promise…and it doesn’t involve me and Bucky being idiots either.”  Clint insisted. 

“Really? I’d like to hear that myself.  I couldn’t think of anything other than we were being idiots…” Bucky laughed and shook his head from side to side like a dog.  

“We just wanted to get the room painted for you, Darcy..as quickly as possible…and a little healthy competition never hurt anyone, right?  Amiright?” Clint shrugged, “I’m right.”  


	3. "Well there go my plans for a romantic evening… hand me the lube, willya?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on tumblr.

“What?” Darcy squinted in the dim light.  “What’s wrong?” She couldn’t hear Clint’s response over Bucky’s laughter.  “Bucky…for real…shush it.”  

“My finger’s stuck?” Clint repeated.  

Darcy took a deep breath. “Do I want to know where?”  

Bucky dissolved into peals of laughter again.  

“Oh, shut up, Buck. It’s nothing like that…just between the rungs of the back of the chair,”  Clint said in resignation.  “Just hand me the lube and I’ll get it unstuck.”  


	4. “Maybe jumping into a leaf pile will make you feel better.” for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on tumblr.

Clint shook his head and leaned against the tree, watching Darcy and Bucky.  “Nah.  I’ll be okay. Just need to—“  The rest of his sentence was unintelligible due to the piles of leaves that were being dumped on his head.  

“Took too long, brought the leaf pile to you…” Darcy teased.  

Clint had to laugh. There wasn’t much else to be done when your boyfriend was holding you still while your girlfriend dumped armload after armload of leaves on your head.


	5. 'Private Detectives AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on tumblr.

“So who exactly are you looking for, Mr. Barton?” Darcy asked, still filing her nails.  He was getting annoyed with her, but that was her job. Weed out the hot-heads before she even called Bucky.  She was the doorway to this agency.  And she wasn’t an easy open either.  They got a LOT of batshit walking through their door.  It was her job to weed through it, because God and Darcy both knew Bucky couldn’t handle it.   She was the people person.  He was the detective.  It worked.  

“For the last time. Her name is Kate.  Kate Bishop.  The heiress.”  

“Why are YOU here instead of her father?”  

Clint sighed.  “Her father doesn’t know she’s gone.”  

“Ah.  A little case of forbidden romance, huh?  Don’t want her old man knowing you’re sticking—“  

“It’s nothin’ like that!” he blurted.  “She’s…she’s my apprentice, okay?”  

Darcy picked up the phone, buzzing in Bucky, who opened the door to the main office with a bang.  He walked out, sat down at the couch with a pen and pad.  “Start from the beginning, Punk.”  


	6. 'Feeling his body in the dark' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 December 2016 on tumblr.

Darcy woke on a sharp inhale, attempting to kick off the blankets. It was hot.  Too hot.  

Bucky grumbled on her left. Clint snorted in his sleep.  

She couldn’t suppress the smile.  

Clint rolled over towards her, molding himself against her back.  Bucky’s leg weaved between hers.  

She sighed, trying in vain to inch the blanket down with her one free leg and failing miserably.  

Darcy shifted slightly, giving up and lying back in the warm body cocoon her boys seemed intent on wrapping around her every evening.  If nothing else, it was nice to wake up and feel both of their bodies pressed up against hers.  Even if she was sweating like crazy.  


	7. 'Getting ready for Santa' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on tumblr.

“You know this is ridiculous, right?  I look straight-up-ridiculous…” Clint grimaced as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  “I look lumpy.”  

Darcy reached around his waist to adjust the extra ‘padding’ they’d stuffed into the red suit so he’d look authentically plump for his upcoming role as Santa for the local boys and girls club fundraiser/turkey dinner.  

Bucky would have been helping, if he wasn’t banned from the bathroom by Darcy for laughing so hard he’d almost dropped the fake beard into the toilet.  

Didn’t stop him from heckling Clint from outside the bathroom, though.  “Hey…Clint Kringle…maybe try working on that laugh again…”  

Clint sighed and shot Darcy the saddest look he could muster.  

“Don’t worry…” She reached for the suit hanger on the back of the door.  “He still doesn’t know he’s dressing up as your elf.”   


	8. 'Lust' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 January 2017 on tumblr.

Bucky had to grin as Darcy smiled coyly in his direction.  Clint was out in their kitchen talking her up.  Doing a good job, by the looks of it.  

She dropped the dishtowel she was holding, turning and walking over to where he was sitting.  Her hips swayed with every step and made his mouth go dry.  “So, your boy says you have a crush on me?”  

“Hey!  So does he!” Bucky protested.  “He does too, ask him.”  

She snort-laughed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  “That true, Clint?  Am I in for double-trouble, here?”  

“Definitely. Probably.  Sure.  Yes.” He said all of them.  All the words.  So many words.  “If that’s…something you’d be…”  

“Something you’d be interested in?” Bucky finished for him, reaching up to take her hand.  

Darcy arched an eyebrow. “Definitely.  Just need to…uh…pinch myself, make sure this isn’t a dream…”  

Bucky’s hand slid up the back of her thigh, tugging her down into his lap. “I could take care of that for you…”  

“Or me…I could…” Clint’s voice was muffled as he pressed his lips to her throat from behind.  


	9. 'First Kiss' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 February 2017 on tumblr.

Clint’s lips had been soft, pliant against hers.  Bucky’s were rough, and she wasn’t just talking about his stubble.  Clint had stubble too.

Their lips popped when Darcy ended the kiss. “Wow.”

“Didn’t know we were going to be using the big guns on the first kiss, Barnes…” Clint groused from the other side of her.  

“Go big or go home,” Bucky said with a smirk.  

Clint reached for her again, pressing his lips to hers.  Tilting his head, he moved them against hers, his tongue sliding out to swipe at her bottom lip.  When he ended the kiss, Darcy blinked and leaned against the back of the couch.

“Wow.  Again…” she whispered.

They were both REALLY good kissers.


	10. 'Bent' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on tumblr. 
> 
> Song is 'Bent' by Matchbox Twenty.

Kind of like the Friends theme song said…no one told you life was gonna be this way.  

But she’d kind of assumed when she shacked up with two bonafide super heros, that there would be the odd days of comforting the two of them.  Or one of them.  Bucky with his brainwashing…and Clint with his…brainwashing….

And then…London had happened.  With the Dark Elves.  

And Darcy found herself on the receiving end of the comfort cuddles.

Comfort cuddles were the shit.  Or maybe Bucky and Clint had just kinda learned from the best.  She liked to think of herself as a pretty decent teacher. 


	11. *'Biting; Ice Play; Begging; Blindfolds' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on tumblr.

Darcy moaned, her back arching up off the mattress when Clint let the ice drip down over her nude body.  The blindfold over her eyes kept her from knowing when the next little bit of sensation was going to happen.  

Bucky leaned down between her legs, nipping at her inner thighs and nestling himself between them.

“You gonna say it, honey?”  Clint asked, reaching down to rub the ice directly over her already stiff nipples.  “Not gonna give you what you want until we hear the magic word…”  

“God, you’re both terrible…” she teased, her hips thrusting up towards Bucky’s face.  “God, use your mouth on me, please.  PLEASE…holy fuck, please…”  

Bucky grinned and spread her thighs further.  “There we go, doll…was that so hard?”  


	12. 'Dream Crush AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164226603351/grown-men-have-them-too).

Bucky hadn’t ever spoken to the couple.  Not once in his entire time riding this subway.  

But for whatever reason, the blond man with perpetual cuts and bruises, and the woman with the cascading waterfall of brown curls had both featured heavily in what he refused to call a wet dream the night before.  He refused to call it that because he was a grown man and grown men didn’t have those, did they?  

Of course they did.  Because he definitely had one.

About two people on the subway whose names he only knew because they were both really loud talkers.  The guy’s name was Clint, and the woman’s name was Darcy.  

And they had done some downright… _kinky_  things in his head the night before.

Bucky attempted to think about something else, because he was blushing like crazy now and they were bound to notice.  


	13. 'Theater AU' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164229539639/its-just-good-acting).

Darcy hadn’t really seen it coming.  She’d heard about it happening before, of course.  The leading lady and the leading man falling for one another.  

And Bucky was amazing.  He was super talented and handsome as hell.  

But so was Clint, his understudy.

So how was she supposed to explain falling for  _both_  the leading man  _and_  his understudy? 


	14. 'See Your Breath' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166096960779/so-cold-too-cold).

Darcy laughed, her breath making a cloud around her face that dissipated as quickly as it formed.  

“It’s kinda cold out here, doll…” Bucky said, glancing over at Clint.  "Might wanna head inside…"  

“Yeah, Darce… look at the time… it’s almost eight.  It’s just gonna get colder the longer we stay out here…”  Clint glanced down at his phone, showing her the screen like she was gonna ask for proof or something.

“And you both want to get back in time to watch Dog Cops, right?”  She asked, quirking her eyebrow knowingly.  

Her guys both glanced sheepishly at each other.  "The jig is up,“ Clint muttered.  

"Because I totally want to watch it too, so we should probably, no  _definitely_  head back…”   

 


	15. 'Secret relationship' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168701801759/nothing-would-really-happen-if-people-found-out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing would really happen if people found out, it’s just hotter if we keep it a secret.

“Shhhh!”  Darcy whispered.  “Just… stay… under the blanket.”  

“She’s gonna see us.  No way do you have this many pillows…” Bucky muttered, wrapping himself around her left leg regardless.  

“Jane won’t.  Thor might…”  Clint replied, wrapping around Darcy’s other leg as she spread the blankets out over top of them.

Jane popped her head in through the bedroom door.  “Darcy… do you want some coffee?”

She folded her hands and grinned widely at her best friend/colleague/roommate.  “Does a bear crap in the woods?”  

The door was closed soon after.  Bucky and Clint emerged from the blankets.  

“Wow, you weren’t kidding.  She didn’t even notice!”  Bucky exclaimed, leaning back against the pillows.  

“I still don’t know why we’re hiding this,” Clint grumbled.  

Darcy rolled over to encircle his waist with her arms.  “Because.  It’s almost become a game now to see how little Jane notices.  And it’s mega hot to make out with you guys in secret.”

 


	16. 'The house wasn't the same to her anymore' for caitriona-3

The house wasn’t the same to her any more.  Darcy sighed heavily and scooped up the last box from the counter.  It was someone else’s house now.  

“You okay, doll?”  Bucky took the box from her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.  "I think I got Clint’s hand to stop bleeding, but we should probably swing by the Rapidcare clinic in town before we head back home.  

Her mom and dad were moving to sunny Florida and leaving behind the house with the creaks and groans and too cold winters.  And she and her boyfriends were clearing out the last of the stuff.  And then taking the more accident prone of her boyfriends to the Rapidcare clinic. Time marched on.  It was going to be okay.  

“Why did we even give him the box cutter anyway?” Darcy mused aloud, dropping the spare keys on the countertop.  

“A severe lapse in judgement,” Bucky replied, shooting her a grin before he jogged back to toss the box in the bed of the truck.  

Darcy opened the door to the cab of the truck and slid in beside Clint, who was clutching his hand, wrapped tightly in a towel. “You okay, babe?”  

“It’s fine… we don’t have to leave  _right_  now if you’re still reminiscing,” Clint said.

“Nah.  New memories are better.  Besides. Now my Dad owes me fifty bucks.”

Clint frowned.  "You bet your dad I would cut myself? That’s oddly specific.“  

"Hurt yourself.  _He_  bet you wouldn’t, so chew on that.”  

“Doesn’t know him very well, does he?” Bucky asked, turning the key in the ignition.

Clint chuckled.  "Not in the slightest.  Good on you for taking the bet, Darce.“

 


	17. 'See your breath' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

Darcy’s breath clouded out in front of her as she hurried along the sidewalk, anxious to be anywhere but where she was. It was cold. It was dark. She had a final first thing in the morning. Oh, and she was alone.

She jammed her hands into her pockets and let her right one linger over the taser, right there, ready to be pulled out at a moment’s notice from whatever creeps were lurking in the dark.

“HEY DARCE!”

By the time her brain registered recognition of the voice as decidedly NOT-A-CREEP and sent that info to her extremities, she had already pulled the taser on poor Bucky.

Thankfully, she hadn’t pulled the trigger.

“Whoa! I come in peace, doll!” he said, huffing out a nervous breath in a white cloud in front of him. Clint was right there too, signing away manically. Something about “ _These aren’t the droids you’re looking for…_ ”

“You fucking dorks,” she groused, pocketing the taser and walking into Clint’s arms. Bucky’s wrapped around her from behind and she started laughing. “You were almost the chef’s deep-fried special, Buck.”

 


End file.
